


Mount Silver

by ArchiePichu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Pokemon, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiePichu/pseuds/ArchiePichu
Summary: Blue heard from a kid named Ethan that Red was up on some mountain somewhere... He didn't have anything to lose anymore, so why not check it out?TW//Self harm





	Mount Silver

**Author's Note:**

> You thought I was dead, didn't ya? Well I just remembered I have this account, so eat this depressing thing!  
> Ft. Non mute red because I'm too lazy to write sign language  
> Once again, TW Self harm

Blue took a deep breath, trying to relax as he stood below the summit of Mt. Silver. Red was here, right? He had to be. Ethan told him he was. And he honestly didn't know what he would do if he wasn't. He walked up the few more steps that were needed to get to the top, shaking in fear and cold.   
There, at the very top- he saw him. Red, standing there, staring into the distance. He was either ignoring him, or didn't notice he was there.  
"R-Red," Blue choked out. "Red, p-please. Talk to me."  
Red turned around, having recognized his voice. He stared at him in shock, before being tackled by Blue with a hug.   
"Red?! Why did you leave?!" He sobbed. "I-it's been a year! I missed you so much! Did you go up here because of me?! Did I make you upset?! Did I- I-" he raised himself up a bit to get a view of Red's face, which was staring at him in blank surprise. "It was me, wasn't it? I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
"...Blue," Red weakly mumbled, having not talked in a year. Blue stared down at him, choking on another sob when he realized that Red was starting to cry as well. "N-No."  
"It was me, don't lie! I'm just such a bad person- this is why Gramps doesn't care about me, isn't it?! I'm just that annoying and such a jerk! No wonder you- you hate me!"  
"I don't hate you..."  
"YES YOU DO! WHY DID YOU LEAVE FOR THIS SHITTY MOUNTAIN WITHOUT TELLING ME, THEN?!" he screamed in anguish. "I drove you away. J-just like I do to everyone else. And I don't blame you."  
Red silently processed what Blue had just said. Did he really feel that way? He had been so cocky the past two or three years, and here he was yelling about how much he hates himself.   
"I... I just thought you hated me. And I didn't like the attention I was getting from being the champion... So I went up here. It's not your fault." Red said, trying to hold back his tears.   
Blue choked on another sob, holding his head in his hands. "I don't hate you," he cried. "I- I love you, Red."  
"You... Huh?"  
"I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT RED! I REALLY LIKE YOU! AND I WANTED THE FEELING TO GO AWAY. S-so I started acting like- like a spoiled brat to y-you, and everyone else. But it never did go away. The feeling just got stronger, and stronger-" he cut himself off when he noticed Red's expression of confusion. "I shouldn't have said anything- no, no, I'm sorry. Now everything's more awkward, oh god-"  
Red grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head. "Don't be sorry."  
"W-what?"  
"... It's just... I kind of- feel the same way."  
"Re-really? You're not just saying that?"  
Red nodded, trying to hide his blushing face.  
Blue burst into tears again, most likely from the flood of emotions he was feeling. Red sat with him, patting his back and trying to calm him down.  
"I missed you so much, man," Blue choked out. "Never leave me again. Please."  
"I missed you too. I'm gonna stay with you forever, I promise." He gave him a hug, feeling Blue's heartbeat through his coat. "Calm down... Calm down. You're heart's beating too fast."  
Blue hugged him back as tight as he could, trying to calm his breathing. He just ended up sobbing into the crook of Red's neck, though. 

Half an hour later or so, Blue had finally stopped sobbing. Red sat next to him, staring at his friend. He looked so much older than the last time he had seen him, so much more tired, so depressed... He wondered what he'd been doing in the year he was gone. Blue itched his arm under his coat and sniffled. "Ow," he muttered under his breath.  
"Huh? Did you hurt yourself on the way here?" Red asked, concerned.  
"No. I'm fine."  
"You don't look fine..."  
"Just ignore it." Blue stared off away from Red, lost in thought. Red stared at the arm he was itching. The coat had rolled up just enough that he could see a bruise on his wrist. He gulped nervously, wondering what to do. Why would he be hiding it if he got hurt? He thought, concerned. He slowly moved his hand to Blue's wrist, careful not to hurt him. Blue gently slapped his hand away. "Stop, please," he pleaded, beginning to get nervous.   
"Why are you hiding it from me? I have stuff to help you."  
"Just don't. Please. It's not your problem."  
Red looked at him, concerned and scared. Though he felt guilty about what he was about to do, he suddenly yanked the sleeve up, holding Blue's arm so he couldn't move it away.   
"Blue..." Red whispered. He saw so many injuries on his arm- scratches, bruises, bite marks, a cut still bleeding, and even light scars. "What happened to you?! Did someone hurt you?!" He yelled.  
Blue tried to think of an excuse, but simply broke down crying once again. "No- nobody hurt m-me." He wiped tears from his face with his other arm, looking up at Red in pain. "They're- they're from m-me."  
"...F-from you?"  
Blue avoided eye contact and held out his arm to Red. "I... I felt so a-awful about how I t-treated you. And after you l-left, it got so bad that I started h-hurting myself."  
Red stared at him, starting to feel tears coming back.  
"I-I'd scratch myself... Then I started b-biting myself, and banging my arms against things- and a-a couple weeks ago I... I started cutting myself re-really deep with razors," he confessed, shaking and crying.  
Red simply looked at him, then gave him the biggest hug he could. He couldn't stop himself from crying, too.

Blue was sobbing so hard that he thought he was going to throw up as Red hugged him close. "I'm sorry," he apologized.   
"No... Don't beat yourself up," Red whispered. "Just try not to do it again. Please."  
Blue nodded, knowing deep down that he most likely wouldn't be able to keep that promise. Red let go of him, staring into his hazel eyes as Blue tried not to cry any longer.  
"When we get back, I'll try and help you the best I can, ok? And Daisy can take you to a doctor... Maybe you'll get some medicine that makes you feel a little better."  
"Okay... I'll try. I'll try and get better," he sniffled.  
"That's all I can ask for."  
Blue smiled slightly, feeling ever so slightly optimistic for the first time in years. He stared at Red in front of him, just now beginning to realize how close their faces were. He started to blush and fidget awkwardly.   
Red noticed as well, feeling an urge to go in and peck him on the cheek, but he didn't know how Blue would respond given the situation.   
"Blue, do you want to, um..."  
"Y-yeah. I'd like that," he mumbled, knowing what Red was about to say. He moved closer to him until their noses were nearly touching. Blue felt Red's lips press up against his. Blue felt the urge to reel back, but eased into it after a second. The warm sensation made him feel like he was about to melt. He opened his mouth slightly, trying to breathe- then realized that it felt better this way, so he kept it open. What felt like an eternity passed until Red pulled away. He giggled a little awkwardly, not having completely processed what just happened.   
"Blue."  
"Yeah...?"  
"You're really good at kissing," he awkwardly smiled, not knowing what else to say.  
Blue pressed his hand to his own mouth, starting to smile as well. "You are too. Have you ever done that before?"  
"Nope."  
"Me either."  
"Does this make us, like, a couple now?" Red nervously asked.  
"I guess?" Blue responded. "I'm just kinda worried what Gramps or Daisy might think, now."  
"Shhh," Red hushed. "Don't worry about that. It'll be our secret, okay?"  
Blue nodded, pecking Red's cheek quickly. "We should get out of here, now. Everyone's been so worried about you." He grabbed his hand, standing up with him. They started to descend down the mountain together.


End file.
